He Could Be That Boy
by mpkio2
Summary: Simon could be that boy, Is Jeanette that girl? One-shot. My first SimonxJeanette fanfic. Rated K. Please R&R!


**A/N:**

"_He could be that boy, I'm not that girl......"_** – **Elphaba, _Wicked_

**Just a little something for all of you S/J and S/B fans out there! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Simon Seville, Jeannette Miller or Brittany Miller; ****These characters belong to Ross Bagdasarian Jr.**

**Sorry for any incorrect grammar and spelling!**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Hands touch, eyes meet........

The connection was there and she knew it; she knew it for a very long time, in fact. She felt it when he looked at her. When he spoke to her. When he smiled at her and she smiled back. It was defiantly there, there was no denying that. But, the real question that constantly went through her mind; did he sense the connection? Did he feel that sudden rush of heat that sparked up to her heart, her head, her entire body? Did he sense that connection when they both touched, like they were doing now? Did he feel anything? See anything, even a glimpse, of a connection? Did his heart, suddenly whirl when his ocean blue eyes laid upon her? Did his mouth get all dry, suddenly unable to speak and form words when he was around her? Silence, no answer.....

He could be that boy........

"Err....Jeanette?" A calm smooth voice was heard, and the girl with circled rimmed glasses, brown hair that was formed in a pony tail in the back and dressed in a purple turtle neck shirt and white skirt, suddenly found herself staring into blue eyes of ocean that whirled in waves. "Should I help you up?"

It was at this unfortunate moment that Jeanette suddenly realised what had happened. She was on the school corridor floor, some of her books scattered across, her hair a mess, tears where at the corners of her eyes. The boy with blue ocean clear eyes were starring at her, a mixture of curiosity and a smile edged across her face, he too, crouched on the floor next to the girl. Many students went pass the two, unaware of them. It was like the boy and the girl on the floor were in the middle of an ocean on an island, and the thousands of students were the waves.....

The boy smiled warmly and the girl couldn't stop but to let her heart rise up at the feeling that spread through her body. He picked up a few books ('Biology', 'Chemistry'......) and held them in one of his hands. The girl shook her head, ridding the stupid expression she laid upon her face and she too picked up the books that were on the floor in front of her (The remaining ones). He held out his paw to her, as he stood up to his full height, his warm smile looking down at her. The girl looked at the hand, not knowing to take a hold of it. But, why not? Why not take it? Why not?

And she did.

She held out and took hold of his paw with hers, and, with one push upwards, Jeanette was on her knobbly feet. She tripped over her shaking feet and she stumbled right into him, who he held onto her before she could fall. The girl looked up at him, and he looked down at her. The connection was there, she was so sure of it! He must feel it, he must!

"Jeanette?" His voice was a lot deeper than Jeanette could remember......"Are you.....are you OK?"

The girl realized that the boy had spotted the tears at the edge of her eyes. She cursed for her stupidity; how could she let him see that? She didn't like it when people saw her cry; it made her feel self-conscious, she especially didn't like it when he saw her cry......the way he asked, it sounded like he cared for her? He did! He had to!

The girl looked away and she rubbed her eyes, muttering as she did so: "I'm....I'm fine," Which was a total lie. Jeanette was not fine, not even close to it. She was upset.

But, luckily for her, the boy believed every word of it for the next thing he said was: "Oh, OK," And he smiled, again.

Silence fell between them, the tick's in the clock ticked on by, the waves of students splashed together......

"Err....how did you fall, Jeanette?" The boy asked, somewhat off-handily.

The girl said nothing for awhile, until she registered in her mind that he was talking to her:

"Oh, I......I must of-"

"-fallen over your feet?" the boy completed her sentence with a smile. The girl nodded her head with a blush on her face. "No matter how much you mature, Jeanette-" Her heart skipped a beat when he said her name. "-you'll always be that klutzy friend of mine,"

Friend; Jeanette didn't want to hear that. But, he could still be that boy.....

"You changed," Jeanette said in an almost un-audioable mumble, her head, hung to the floor.

"Err......I don't think I have, actually," Simon retorted in a deflated voice.

"But......you have," Jeanette sighed and she looked up to his eyes, to see that odd expression he had on his face; agitation.

"And please, elaborate for me," Simon crossed his arms.

But Jeanette didn't elaborate to the boy. She didn't want to tell him how his usual messy hair was now gelled and sticking up. She didn't need to say how his usual blue turtle neck shirt was replaced with blue jeans, a blue hoodie and a pair of new sneakers. She didn't want to show him how he now didn't wear glasses; he wore contact lenses. It hurt her too much......

"I.....I......" He could be that boy......

"Simon, baby!" A high pitched voice yelled from somewhere among the waves of students. The boy and the girl turned towards the wave that was coming towards the two of them. A girl with gold hair with a gentle curl, blue crystal eyes, and her outfit was completely pink, embraced the boy with blue ocean filled eyes and then kissed him patiently.

Jeanette saw the scene with her eyes, but her brain refused to believe what she was seeing. She closed her eyes tightly and let her brain do all the work for her; she was kissing him, the boy, Simon Seville! It was her, really.

She put her arms around his strong shoulders with all her might, as he deepened the kiss, making it stronger and stronger. She didn't want to let go, not ever, not to this. This was where everything came true for her; it was a place where she always went to in her dreams. She could feel his rough lips upon her gentle lips, she could taste the sweet taste of his sent, the smell in his hair; and his hair; it was exactly how she imagined when she was a kid! He was the old Simon again, standing with her, among all of these waves of students on a desert island, kissing her, Jeanette Miller.

He could be that boy.....

"Jeanette?" The voice sent her back to reality, a reality where she wasn't the one kissing Simon Seville.....and she didn't like that reality; she liked it where she was; in her own little world where anything was possible, anything. But she knew she would be sent back to the real world. And she couldn't resist opening her eyes. But what she saw hurt so badly..... "Are you OK, Jeanie? Have you been crying?"

That was the 'sweet' voice of her older sister, Brittany Miller. She had her arms around him, and he was doing the same to her, his head was resting on her head, looking down at her. He kissed the top of her head, affectionately. A pain hits Jeanette's heart, again. And then Jeanette remembers the question her sister just asked her. Apparently, while she was closing her eyes, she had been crying as well? She wiped her tears away.

"I'm fine," Jeanette says calmly, looking down. She could feel Simon's eyes on her.

"That's great!" Brittany replied in a happy tone, Jeanette, unsure that she was paying her any attention. "Me and Simon are going to the prom together! Isn't it great!" Brittany kissed Simon yet again.

Wishing only wounds the heart.....

"Yeah," Jeanette said in a flat tone. "That's great," Jeanette wished it was her who said those words; her heart ached, more.

Brittany smiled. "Well, let's get going, my chess king," Brittany was happy and Jeanette could see that. But the problem was that Jeanette should be with him; it should be her, Jeanette! Shouldn't it?

Simon smiled. "Of course, my queen bee," He was happy, very happy indeed. Happier than he had seen him be around herself. He really liked her, a lot. But didn't he feel the connection between himself and Jeanette? Didn't his heart rise up? Didn't he feel any of it?

He could be that boy......

And as the happy couple left the opposite direction, stepping off the island and into the waves of students in the school corridor, Simon looked back at Jeanette, who was left on the island, alone. And then, he turned and faced the way he was walking and kissed Brittany on the lips. There's a girl I know. He loves her so....

I'm not that girl.

* * *

**Hope you liked this little one-shot!**

**It's my fist Simon/Jeanette fanfic so I hope I did well.**

**This fanfic is based on the song "I'm Not That Girl" from the musical "Wicked".**

**It's up to you people! **

**If I get a lot of reviews requesting more, I might continue!**

**Review, review, review! Please?**

**Thank you! :)**

**~mpkio2~**


End file.
